


Tomorrow couldn’t come sooner

by Emma_Davis680



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Aged Up, Bottom Dustin, City boy’s, Farrah Fawcett Hairspray - Freeform, Jealous Steve, M/M, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Davis680/pseuds/Emma_Davis680
Summary: Steve comes looking for his missing hairspray to find Dustin with a boy from out of town. When jealously gets the best of Steve, he leaves without the spray but with the promise of more.•This is set as to where Dustin is aged up to around 15-16•





	Tomorrow couldn’t come sooner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, so take it easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Dustin paced back and forth, this was not supposed to happen. Hell it was even their exact words. 

"Go out!"

"Have normal experiences for once" 

"You're a teenager now, go have some fun." 

Dustin doesn't think this is the kind of fun they were meaning. The neighbors cousin is in town from New York. And Dustin would be lying if he said the city boy wasn't the cause of his tight pants. All dark hair, blue eyed, mystery of him. Dustin is royally fucked and not the good way right now. It was one of the warmer nights Hawkins had seen in weeks. The threat of summer approaching sent excitement into Dustin's bones. 

But also Dustin has other plans for tonight, he was going to have the older boy take his virginity. It was no secret the boy was batting for his team.What was not ideal was when Steve busted in all "Dustin, did you steal my hairspray?" To find city boy's finger in a place that shall not be named. Steve's hairspray has long been sweated out and sat neatly on his dresser. 

Dustin must give Steve some credit, he didn't think the scrawny boy had it in him to manhandle city boy out of the house. But sure enough Steve slung him into the front lawn like he was nothing. "What the hell was that?" Asked Steve, his eyebrows tugged together in a confused manner. It made Dustin's blood boil. "You know what it was" Dustin stated crossing his arms. He wasn't going down without a fight. 

Steve ran a hand threw his hair, he looked a little more upset than he wanted to let on. Dustin fought the urge to throw up. "I wanted to lose my virginity" Dustin blurts out without thinking when the silence grew too strong and unwelcome tears stung his eyes. Dustin wipes furiously at his wet cheeks. This is the worst night of his life. "Hey, come on don't do that" Steve says, stepping a little closer. It makes Dustin's heartbeat double. 

Steve's always the nice guy-maybe that's what's so irresistible to Dustin. He's irritating and irresistible all at once and Dustin can't get enough. When Steve puts his hand on Dustin's neck, the teen has to Stifle a small squeak. That's embarrassing. But really how is Dustin supposed to react to Steve's hot breath hitting his neck sending shivers down the boy's spine. 

"Do you trust me?" Steve asks, his voice deep with something foreign to Dustin. As Steve connects his lips to Dustin's ear lob the boy thinks his knees are going to give out on him. Steve Harrington, all long haired glory of him is making his way from Dustin's ear to his collar bone with his thin lips. Dustin wants to touch but keeps his hands at his sides he's not sure if he's aloud to touch or not. Steve must sense though because he breaks away from sucking a light bruise into the base of his neck. "You're aloud to touch" it's like Steve read Dustin's mind. 

Dustin raises his sweaty hands to run his fingers threw Steve's soft hair. The missing hairspray leaving it in a soft, fluffy manner. Steve groans quietly at the feeling of fingers running threw his hair. Dustin feels his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Blood is rushing down into Dustin's soft cock. 'This is it' Dustin thinks to himself as Steve starts to walk him backwards towards his bed. 

They land with a soft thud against the mattress. Steve on top of Dustin. Dustin can feel the sweat gathering at the bottom of his spine. Steve rests his hands on each side of Dustin's head, trapping him against the bed. This is the hottest thing that's ever happened to Dustin. Give or take the only thing that's happened to him. 

Steve's eyes are blown with lust. And Dustin's pretty sure the hard thing poking him in the thigh is a dick. Steve's dick. Dustin thinks he might pass out. Steve locks eyes with him before grabbing ahold of Dustin's soft brown T-shirt. Dustin raises his arms to get the offending fabric off of his body the cool breeze feels good against his heated skin. 

This is happening, Dustin is about to lose is virginity. The thought sends a nervous giggle crawling up his throat. Steve stops his work on mapping out the entire expanse of Dustin's upper torso. "Are you laughing?" Steve gives Dustin a look of confusion. Dustin can't help but reach up and wrap both seems around the older boys neck. "I would have called that more of a giggle than a laugh" Dustin clarifies. 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Dustin wants to take them back. Steve is giving him that look he used too when the upside down problem had first began. Steve must recognize the nervous laughter for what it is because a minute later he roles off top of the younger boy with a pained grunt. Dustin watches Steve run his hands threw his hair, making it stick up in all directions. Steve is due for a hair cut any day now. 

"I'm sorry" Steve says a little too loud in the quiet of the room. Dustin feels his heart drop into his stomach. He did not see Steve leading him on just to reject him in the end. "What the hell?" Dustin asks when Steve stands from the bottom of the bed. Steve just shakes his head and starts pacing the small room. Anger flares up inside of Dustin before hurt takes over. "I could ask the same thing" Steve mutters- mostly to himself. 

Dustin stares from his spot on the bed where he is raised up on his elbows to get a better look. Steve looks like he’s in pain. "Dude its okay, you can calm down" Dustin says to try to get the older boy to sit down. Steve does stop pacing and turns with a slow look of disgust "It is not okay” Steve says “I’m so much older than you are- more experienced” leave it to Steve to go there even though it is all true. 

Dustin stays quiet, Steve has to get this out of the way. But he does roll his eyes at the statement. “Your first time should be with someone special.” Steve paces around the bedroom “I’ll make you a deal” Steve finally comes to a stop and looks Dustin in the eyes. Hope blooms in Dustin’s chests. “You..” Steve gives a small pause in his speech “You know where to find me, if you want this tomorrow, I’ll give you what you want.” Dustin’s stomach swoops in anticipation 

“Y-yeah that sounds like a plan” Dustin barely gets the reply out before Steve is stomping over to the window. Even though Dustin is pretty sure his mom knows the older boy is here. Steve looks back over his shoulder with one leg out the window “I’ll see you tomorrow” Steve’s voice carries out before disappearing out the window completely. 

Dustin lets out a sigh before flopping back on his bed. The days events too much to try and process tonight. The only thing Dustin knows for certain was tomorrow he is going to lose his virginity.


End file.
